


Wings Of Spirit And Shadow

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: friendship and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Clearsight is the daughter of Moon and Winter, she's really excited that she will be going to the same school that both of her parents attended when they were her age. However, when Clearsight begins having strange visions of a dragonet with strong magic and a burning hatred for IceWings. Will Clearsight be able to save everyone before everything falls apart?





	Wings Of Spirit And Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearsight is the daughter of Moon and Winter, she's really excited that she will be going to the same school that both of her parents attended when they were her age. However, when Clearsight begins having strange visions of a dragonet with strong magic and a burning hatred for IceWings. Will Clearsight be able to save everyone before everything falls apart?

**Wings Of Spirit And Shadow**

**Summery**

**Clearsight is the daughter of Moon and Winter, she's really excited that she will be going to the same school that both of her parents attended when they were her age. However, when Clearsight begins having strange visions of a dragonet with strong magic and a burning hatred for IceWings. Will Clearsight be able to save everyone before everything falls apart?**

**Chapter One: Look To The Future**

**Clearsight's POV**

I just stared with wide Amethyst eyes at how large Jade Mountain Academy really is. I turned to my parents who both had amused smiles on their faces.

"Well? Are you ready to head inside Clearsight?" My father asked with a nod of his head in the detection of the Academy's entrance. I nodded with a bright smile on my face.

As we entered the Academy, I could only stair in complete aw at all of the many Dragonets that were either walking or flying around. There were dragons with scales of the deepest blue, there were dragons with scales as white as my fathers and many many more varieties colors.

I then walked up to one of the wooden tables where a NightWing with dark purple scales was sitting at. As I approached, the NightWing looked up and smiled brightly at me and then she caught sight of my parents who were a small distance away.

"Oh! Winter! Moon! It's great to see you two again! Let me guess, this dragonet must be your daughter right?!" The NightWing asked with a wide grin on her face. My parents both chuckled and nodded.

"Yup! Fatespeaker meet our daughter, Clearsight." Moon said and I smiled and spread my ice blue wings wide. My father's tail twitched slightly and walked up to Fatespeaker as both my father and mother whispered something in a low tone to smaller NightWing.

"Oh my why is Snowfall so mad at you anyway?! I mean... I would have done the same thing if I were you. If you ask me, I think Queen Snowfall needs to chill out!" My mother and father both smiled in amusement at Fatespeaker IceWing pun.

"Hay Fatespeaker, is Tsunami around here anywhere? I want her to meet this little one here." My mother asked, and Fatespeaker nodded with a warm smile on her face.

"Yup! You know where to find her! Go on ahead. Oh! And here's your scroll Clearsight!" Fatespeaker said as she handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

As I followed my parents down the many hallways, I took the time to look around at everything. It was SO HUGE! I still couldn't Believe that I would be attending the academy.

After a few more moments of walking we came upon a cave where four dragons were having to be what looked like an important conversation. However, when we entered the cave, the four other adults looked up in surprise.

"Well it's nice to see you two again! Hello Moon, hello Winter. Ohh! And who's this little one?!" The SeaWing asked, with bright smile and a curious look in her eyes.

"This is our daughter, Clearsight. She's a hybrid as I'm sure you can tell." Moon remarked with an amused smile on her face, and the SeaWing chuckled.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Clearsight. I'm Tsunami and that's Sunny, Clay and Starflight. We're some of the teachers here at Jade Mountain." Tsunami explained, just gesturing with her tail at her three other companions.

"Hay Clearsight, you should read your scroll and find out what Winglet your in!" Tsunami said with a wide grin and I turned to see that my parents were nodding in agreement.

I smiled as I slowly unrolled my scroll I then looked up at my parents who both gave me encouraging smiles.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

Here we go, time to find out who my Clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing:Clearsight**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Coyote**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Zephyr**

"Three Moons! I'm in the Jade Winglet, how exciting!" I thought to myself, with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Risktaker**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Delta**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Crystal**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Midnight**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Cactus**

**SeaWing: Current**

**SkyWing: Skyhigh**

"Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet." I thought, with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail.

"Copper's not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well." I thought, with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Alligator**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Scorch**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Phoenix**

"There was one more Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet..." I thought, with a slight frown. I then read into the Quartz placements.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Ebony**

**RainWing: Violet**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Whirlwind**

I looked up from my scroll with a wide smile up at my parents. I was in the same Winglet as thy were when they had attended the academy.

"Isn't that exciting? Your in the same Winglet as your parents!" Sunny cheered with a bright smile on her face.

"I know it's amazing! I still can't Believe it!" I exclaimed, with a bright smile and a flap of my icy blue wings.

**A/N**

**Clearsight is my OC, she's not the same Clearsight from cannon. I'm just letting you all know so that you won't be confused.**


End file.
